Magical Sempai: One More Trick
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: Based on the new anime Magical Sempai, streaming on Crunchyroll. The assistant has had enough of the Sempai and her lousy tricks, but when she lures him in to her apartment, he finds some magic after all! Some lemons. One shot.


**Magical Sempai: One More Trick**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**A/N:** The anime is new, so I'm filling in details for the character backstories.

*o*o*o*o*

"Hey! Assistant-kun!"

I've been hearing that voice way too much lately, and sure enough, I stopped halfway through the hall and found my Sempai hurrying toward me. Somehow, the school teachers weren't cracking down on her top hat, even though it violated the school dress code.

"What now?" I asked shortly. Hey, don't blame me. I have a lot on my mind besides being this dumb girl's assistant.

"Aw, don't be like that." Sempai held up a finger and beamed. "You missed yesterday's practice session. It was so lonely! How can I get outside feedback on my tricks if you're not there?"

"I dunno, find some other sucker to fill in for me. See you." I rolled my eyes and moved on. The bell was about to ring, for goodness' sake.

"B-but wait!" Sempai hurried up and clamped a hand on my shoulder. Whoa, this girl was kind of strong. "I'm still new to this, assistant-kun. Come on, help a girl out?"  
"I don't have time for the club," I insisted. "Seriously. No more tricks. You don't even do them right."

Sempai didn't seem fazed at all. "I believe in myself, assistant-kun. And I believe in you, too! Now, clear your schedule and meet me for practice after class today."

"How about I don't?"

"Please?" Sempai cooed. What, now she was doing some innocent sexy-girl act?

"No!"

"I'm gonna keep asking 'till you say yes, Sempai!"

"Just try it."

"You're the only one for me. Be with me!"

"Hey, if you don't stop talking like that, people are gonna think we're dating," I said with distaste.

Sempai beamed. "I actually kinda like the idea of that. I'd be a great girlfriend!"

"Nope. See ya." I gave her the slip by the stairs and escaped to the upper floor. Phew, that nag was gone. I needed my ordinary high school life back.

*o*o*o*o*

I didn't know how she did it, but Sempai used whatever network of minions she needed to spread the word that she and I were good friends, and word caught up to my mom, too. At the end of school the next day, I barely set foot at home when my mom called out for me.

"Why don't you spend some time with your lovely friend?" she asked me from the living room, in the middle of a game show on the TV.

"Do I have to?"

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm glad you finally have a friend! Go on, spend some time with her. Dinner will be ready by the time you get back."

I stopped cold. I knew my mom. She wanted what was best for me, but if I dug in my heels and said no, she'd kick my butt. Darn it, did Sempai call the home phone, or what? I've been underestimating her.

I did what I had to. Sempai had already given me her address, phone number, and even her exact birthday and blood type (creep alert) so I simply had to go. Sempai would know if I was avoiding her.

Fine! Sheesh!

*o*o*o*o*

"Honey, you've got a visitor!"

I assumed that was Sempai's mom hollering from across the apartment when I arrived at Sempai's apartment and knocked on room 304. I hadn't even gone in, but I could hear Sempai's mom's voice even through the door.

"What?" Sempai hollered back.

"There's someone at the door! Move it!"

"Oh! Be right there!"

I just had to wait about four seconds before the door swung open and there was Sempai, looking a little out of breath. She was still in her school uniform, plus that dumb black cape and top hat. Had she been practicing since she got back home?

"You're here!" Sempai beamed and actually threw herself on me. "Welcome!"

"Ooof!" I wasn't ready for my busty Sempai to hug me like that, and she nearly knocked me over. This girl didn't know her own strength.

"Well, come in, you big silly!" Sempai took my hand and led me to her room. I barely got a glance of the living room, and it was all I could do to shut the front door behind me. Sempai moved quick!

"Hey, mom!" Sempai hollered. "Could you pop over to the convenience store down the street and find us some snacks?"

"You're spending me dry, little lady," Sempai's mom called back. "I'll be back in half an hour!"

I heard footsteps, and the front door open and shut.

Sempai sat kneeling on her bed, and she giggled. "So, uh... welcome to my room! How do you like it?"

"It's..." I wanted to say "tacky," but even I didn't have the heart for that. She had a weird collection of stuffed animals, pop idol posters 15 years out of date, an over-full trash bucket, and of course, a lot of stage magic props and guide books. There were even empty TV dinner trays everywhere, and random forks and chopsticks. It was like a sleazy 45-year-old man took an ordinary girl's room and left half his stuff in here.

Sempai blushed. "You know, this is the first time I've had a boy in my room. I feel kinda exposed."

"More than when you fall over and flash me during your failed tricks?" I blurted out.

Sempai winced and giggled again. "You got me. Okay, let's practice. Here's my magic wand..."

It was torture, just like I expected. Sempai needed seven tries to show me my card, and she bent the cards horribly out of shape when she shuffled them again. Then she tried to conjure a pigeon from her hat, only to realize she'd never even brought the pigeon here. Trick ruined. Not to mention how she got her arms and legs stuck in metal rings, she forgot how to do a mind-reading trick halfway through, and she managed to spill a pitcher of cold water all over me.

"Dammit! You dumbass!" I tore off my shirt, leaving me barechested. I wadded up my shirt and threw it aside.

"Oooooh, you bad boy." Sempai tried to act all innocent as she blushed and held her cheeks in her hands. "Ripping off your shirt in a girl's room? Okay, I've got one more trick to show you -"

"Forget it!" I headed for the door. "You've wasted enough of my time! Just quit magic already!"

I put my hand on the handle, but I froze when I heard a pained gasp from Sempai. I slowly turned and found her kneeling on the floor, surrounded by magic props, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Uh, Sempai? You okay?"  
She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Sure. I'm fine. I'll quit magic, just like you said. Since I'm such an idiot and all."

_Oh, crud. _I knelt in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders. I gave her a bracing smile. "Okay, I crossed the line just now. I just... snapped a bit."

"No, you're right. I'm terrible at this. I'm sorry I dragged you over here."

I sat down in front of her. Sempai wasn't my idea of a friend, but my dad taught me to take responsibility if I made a girl cry. My old man would thrash me if I left now. "I'm not leaving until I apologize to you."

"Why? You don't even like me or my magic tricks," Sempai sobbed. "You can go if you want."

"But I won't." I leaned forward, eyes on hers. "Listen... can I admit something?"

"Wh-what?"

"I tried performing arts when I was in middle school, like you. But I was terrible at it, and everyone laughed at me, so I quit. I put it behind me."

"For real?"

I winced. "Yeah, and I still get really self-conscious even now. So when I get dragged into your stage magic stuff, I get reminded of that. It's really uncomfortable." I couldn't help it; I reached out and took her hand in both of mine. "But that doesn't mean I get to bully you. I'm sorry."

Sempai giggled again. "I really like this side of you, assistant-kun. And thank you. Look, you don't have to be my assistant. But could you at least watch my shows sometime, and clap even if you don't feel like it?"

I nodded. "I'll be at your next show."

Sempai brightened. "I'd love that!" She cleared her throat. "Can I, um... admit something, too?"  
"I'm listening."

"I... wasn't very popular in middle school, or even now. I was always the dork no one liked, and I felt so awful about it. But performing magic was one way to make people look at me, and appreciate me. Kind of. I don't have much, but I have my magic, at least! It's like a good friend."

Okay, far enough. "I can't fault you for that. Everyone needs something that makes them happy. If it's good enough for you, it's good enough for me." I gave her two thumbs up.

"Thanks, assistant-kun." Sempai blushed again, looking happier than ever. She bashfully glanced away. "So, do _you _like me as a friend?"

"Sure I do."

"And you like me... as a girl, too?"

"I..." At that, I went bright red. Darn it, how'd she know I was secretly into her? I mean, she was pretty and all, but she was a dummy, too. It was confusing.

But now that I was in her room, and we were laying out emotions bare... it was hard to say no. "You're a pretty great girl," I told her.

"Ohhhh! You think so?"

"Well sure, why not? As long as you don't overdo it with your magic, I think you're kind of cool, in a way. You're passionate about what you do. Not everyone has that kind of thing in their life."

"You're so nice to say that." Sempai blushed a shade redder, toying with the hem of her skirt. "You know what, I... I kinda like you, too. Even if your bowl cut is kinda dumb."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." Sempai stuck out her tongue. Then she started acting bashful again and toyed with her hair. "So, uh... we're alone in my room, just the two of us... alone... together..."

I felt my heart starting to race. "Wh-what about it?"

Sempai licked her lips. "There's lots of things I've never done with a boy before."

My heart was racing harder. I knew what was coming. "Fun things?"

"Very." Sempai tackled me again, and this time she had me flat on her back, her face in mine. More importantly, her huge breasts were pressing on my chest. She leaned down and kissed me.

Damn, this was pretty hot. Who cared about magic tricks or bowl cuts or whatever? "Truth be told," I told her when we parted, "there's lots of things I've never done with a girl before."

"Mmmmmmm... I'm getting some ideas." Sempai sat up and straddled me, panting with lust. "Look at this." She somehow produced her glass and coin trick, and she tried to get a 100 yen coin in the cup. But like last time, the coin went in the totally wrong direction, going under her computer desk.

"Oops! Let me get that." Sempai got on her hands and knees to find the coin. Or rather, she was giving me a peek at that fine ass, and she was wiggling it to say "come here and take me!"

I sat up at once, entranced by the sight of her cute white panties on that perfect little ass. I knelt by her, and I couldn't help but reach out with trembling hands.

"Oooooh!" Sempai jolted with pleasure when I clapped my hands on her ass. "You naughty assistant!"

I ran my hands along that ass, savoring the curvy, warm flesh under my fingers, and the feeling of her thin, silky white panties. "Sempai... I want you so bad. More than anything."

Sempai slowly got to her feet, a naughty smile on her face. "How bad? Are you man enough to show me?"

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I took hold of her, enveloping her in a white-hot kiss as I led her right to the bed, already picturing what I was about to do to her. Sempai raised her arms and I slipped off her top. Damn, she was a knock-out beauty!

"Oh, you bad boy." Sempai was panting with desire as she lay flat on her back on the bed, a finger to her lips. "Gosh, I'm so nervous."

I fumbled to unzip my pants. "It's okay. Let's take it nice and and slow..."

Let's just say that we figured out a new magic trick that definitely needs two people and zero clothing to perform, and don't forget the big finale!

Finally, I was panting with exertion and sweating all over as I lay beside Sempai on the bed, an arm draped across my forehead. "Whew. Is it too late to say ta-da?"

Sempai giggled. "That was your first time, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I wasn't better. But no one is good the first time."

"Well... it was a great show for _me_." Sempai lay there cuddled against me, nuzzling my neck. "Assistant-kun... how'd you like to spend the night?"

We both jumped out of our skin when her mom knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she called. "I brought snacks like you wanted. Open up."

"M-mom! I'm busy!" Sempai cried. "Later!"

"Fine." Her mom walked away, based on the sound of footsteps and floorboards creaking.

I looked around. "Uh... where are my clothes?"

Sempai giggled. "Well..."

"Come on, where are they? I'm not letting your mom see me naked!"

Sempai sat up, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm not sure where I put them. That was my first time doing a trick like that."

I sighed. "My clothes are _gone_?"

"Here!" Sempai dug around in her closet and got out a set of wizard's robes, purple with gold stars.

I stared. "What, seriously?"

"They might be a little big for you, but..." Sempai giggled and handed over the robes. "It'll get you home, at least! Say thank you!"

She was a dummy after all. I said thank you, put on the robes, and ignored Sempai's mom's funny looks as I departed the apartrent in wizard's robes and borrowed shoes. Show's over, folks! Go on home!

**THE END!**


End file.
